A Slip of the Tongue
by kmr04
Summary: Casey and Derek have company for dinner and some things are said.


**HI, here is another short that I felt the need to get out. I hope that you all like it. Let me know what you think. **

A Slip of the Tongue

Ethan arrived at Casey's apartment a few minutes early only to be confronted with an unusual scene before him. Grace, Derek's girlfriend had arrived at the apartment just a moment sooner and was now standing there looking like she did not want to knock on the door. Ethan walked closer to Grace to ask why she was frozen when he heard it. Derek and Casey were fighting again.

They had seen them fight often but it never happened so early in the night, at least not to their knowledge. However there was something different about this fight. It sounded almost as if there were other people involved in the argument.

Taking a chance, Ethan chose to knock on the door. They could hear the tone of the voices on the other side calm and understand what was being said.

"Mom, we have to go. Someone is at the door. We talk to everyone soon. Love you."

"Love you Casey, you too Derek."

"Thanks Nora. Bye Dad."

"See ya son."

"By Lizzie, Marti and Edwin."

"By guys. Casey you don't to say each name. They know who they are."

"I like to say their names and you need to hang up the phone."

As Derek hung up the phone Casey answered the door for their dates and welcomed them into the apartment.

"Hi guys. You're early. How are you?"

"Good. Hi Derek." Both Ethan and Grace said at the same time.

"Hi. Well should we get this night started? I'm starving and Casey made dinner for all of us."

'Sure. Hey Derek? Not to be nosey but, what was the fight about this time?" Grace questioned.

"Oh, we weren't fighting this time. We were on the phone with our families."

"Are they visiting each other?"

"Yes, Grace, they get together and call us as it makes it cheaper then each of them calling. But we end up talking over one another and everyone gets all hyped up. It can get loud." Casey responded.

Derek and Casey had chosen not to let anyone know that they were step-sibs but did say that their families were close. Ethan and Grace never did believe that was all there was to it but decided to go with the explanation of how they came to live in the same apartment.

It was half way through dinner when the real argument of the night started. No one can recall how it started or even what it was about. The only things that they remember to this day is how the conversation and for that matter the night ended.

"Derek! For once can you just leave my girlfriend alone and not harass her?"

"I will never be able to leave her alone. She makes everything to easy and I just have to have a go at her."

"Why Derek? For once while I am here can you show me a little more attention than your roommate? I am your girlfriend after all."

"Yeah, Der-ek. Pay attention to your date and leave me and mine alone for a change."

"Casey, you know that will never happen. I can even see it. About seven years from now you and I will be sitting down to dinner and the kids will be running all over the place. You will ask me to get them to wash up for dinner and I will just look at you like you're insane. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Derek?" Ethan spoke softly. "Are the kids you see running around yours and Casey's?"

"Well ya, they are why? And why are you looking at me like that?'

On the other side of the table a weeping sound could be heard coming from Grace. "Derek? Do you see Casey in your life for a long time?"

"Yes, why wouldn't we be? I will not change that. And why are you crying?"

"We might need to change things Derek." Said Ethan. "I don't think I can have you upsetting Casey all the time."

"Well you won't be there, now will you?" Yelled Casey.

Everyone looked to Casey and Grace spoke. "So Casey? I am going to ask you the same question that Ethan asked Derek. I am going to word it differently though. At this dinner that Derek is talking about, these kids that are running around, who are the parents?"

"Just I and Derek are. Why? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

Holding out his hand to Grace, Ethan spoke up. "Grace, I think that is our queue to leave. I think our former boyfriend, girlfriend; have a few things to talk about. Casey it was nice getting to know you but I think it will be best if we do not see each other any longer. Derek, I don't know what to say but I will see you around, we will not be friends any longer. I will be fine with you during hockey as we are on the same team, but that is it. "

"Derek, I am going to say good bye now. Please don't call me again. I will miss you. Casey, I don't think being friends will be a good idea."

With that Ethan and Grace gathered up their belongings and left the apartment. Derek and Casey didn't know what to do or say. Casey chose to star cleaning up the mess from dinner and Derek took that as a sign and helped. After about five minutes of silence Derek voiced his thoughts.

"Casey?"

"What?

"Did I just say that I was going to be with you and that you would be the mother of my kids?"

"Yes Derek, you did."

"And Casey, did you just say that you are going to be with me and that I am the father of your kids?"

"Yes Derek, I did."

They remained silent as they finished cleaning up the mess. Once that was completed they sat on the couch to watch the movie that was to finish off the group date. Neither Derek nor Casey felt out of sorts as they did this but they did look to each other both hoping for the other to broach the subject again. It was Casey's turn.

"Derek?" Casey asked softly.

"Ya?" Derek whispered back.

"Did you basically just ask me to marry you?"

"Yes Casey, I did."

"Derek?"

"What?"

"Did I technically say yes?"

"Yup, you did,"

"Oh."

"So, Casey, when are we going to tell the family that we are getting married?"

"Let's call them now."

"Do we really have to? I don't feel like listening to Nora or my Dad telling us how they were right and that they saw this happening and we didn't."

"I guess we can tell them later then. Much later."

"Casey…. I love you. I know I have told you before but now that you are mine I think I will say it more often. My god I'm already a sap. Do you see what you do to me?"

"What I do to you? I do nothing to you. You bring this all on yourself by trying to rile me up. It's all…"

Derek cut her off with a simple kiss. Casey looked to him and said, "I love you too."

On that note a proper fight began with lots of kisses mixed up in the moment and talk of what was to come.


End file.
